A DJ Master and a HipHop King
by Reaper the Devilwolf
Summary: Bowser had watched an AD about a Rap contest and decides to be in it for the heck of it until a famous music producer and a legendary DJ help him to be the greatest rapper ever.
1. Chapter 1: Sighing Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I do own the radio DJ.**

**A DJ Master and a Hip-Hop King**

**Chapter 1: Sighing-Up**

Everything was nice and quite in the Smash Mansion.

But all of this nice and quite stuff was making a Koopa King bored.

"Man! I'm bored!"complained Bowser.

He walked into the TV room and saw Mario and Luigi watching TV.

"Hey, what are you two watching?"questioned Bowser.

"Were-a watching Car Chases."replied Luigi.

"Wanna watch?"asked Mario.

"Sure."said Bowser.

He sat down with the two brothers and watch the show.

10 minutes later the show had went to commercial:

"Yo! Check this out! T. Koopa here, from the Mushroom Kingdom 64 radio station, telling all you wanna be rappers about the Rap-Off Contest! Each contestant will be able to show their skills at the Nintendome! If you haven't sigh up yet, then come on down to the MK64 radio station! Go on and show your skillz!"

"Hmm. A rap contest, huh. Yeah...I could do that! And I , Bowser, the mighty Koopa King, will trash the competition! GRAW HA HA HA HA!"yelled Bowser.

He ran out of the room to go sigh up for the contest.

"Hey-a, bro. What's-a up with Bowser?"questioned Luigi, facing Mario.

"Who-a knows."answered Mario, looking at the TV.

Bowser walk around the city, trying to find the radio station.

Bowser look up at the sigh that read "MK64 Radio Broadcasting".

"Alright! I found it!"he yelled.

He ran inside the radio station, but stop until he realized the long line in front of him.

"Aw, man."said Bowser.

A few hours have past and the line was getting shorter and shorter.

Bowser fell asleep.

"Next!"yelled the secretary.

Bowser was still sleeping.

"Um..Next!"

He's still sawing some logs.

"**NEXT!!!!"**

"Oh! That's me! I'm next! Sorry!"said Bowser.

He walk towards the desk.

Behind the desk was a koopa wearing a army jacket and having a red and black baseball cap sidesways on his head.

The koopa was also wearing black finglerless gloves, and kaki boots.

"Hey! What's sup! I'm T. Koopa! Sigh your nickname right here on this sheet, big guy!"said T. Koopa.

"Uh, sure!"Bowser began to think of a cool nickname for himself.

"Oh, I got one!"he yelled.

He wrote his nickname on the sigh-up sheet.

"Okay, King Bowser! Your all set! We'll see you at the Nintendome tomorrow at 8:00pm!"instructed T. Koopa.

"Okay! I'll be there!"yelled Bowser.

He walked out of the station and went back to the Smash Mansion to go practice.

**Well, what do you think? Is it good or not? Let me know. No flames please. I hate flames... **


	2. Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect**

Bowser ran inside the Smash Mansion and straight to his room.

"I wonder what's up with Bowser?"questioned Roy.

"I don't know. Wanna go see what he's up to?"questioned Marth.

"Sure!"said Roy.

The two went to Bowser's room.

Roy knock on the door.

Bowser open the door.

Roy and Marth was surprised when they saw Bowser wearing a blue bandana, a gold chain around his neck, a red vest, black fingerless gloves and

"Sup, homies!"greeted Bowser.

"Uh, Bowser, why are you dressed like a rapper?"questioned Marth.

"Well, the reason why I'm dressed like this is because I've just entered a Rap-Off contest that going to be tomorrow at 8:00 at the Nintendome and I'm practicing for it."explained Bowser.

"Uh, okay,so, where did you get those clothes anyway?"questioned Roy.

"I got it from the Street Smart Ware clothing store on my way here."answered Bowser.

"Well good luck with that."said Marth.

"Thanks!"said Bowser.

Suddenly the loud speaker came on.

"I want to make the announcement, Master Hand!"yelled a voice.

"Now, Crazy Hand! I'm the ONLY one who makes the announcements! Now get lost!"yelled Master Hand.

"How about YOU get lost, you son-of-a"started Crazy Hand.

"HEY! Say that, and the author's going to have to rate this fic M! Now, get out of here! Go play with your Barbie dolls or something."said Master Hand.

"At least Barbie lets me do whatever I want..."said Crazy Hand, as he floated away.

"Good evening, Smashers! Tonight for dinner we'll be having pizza!"stated Master Hand.

"Oh, I LOVE pizza!"yelled Crazy Hand.

"Shut up! So, everybody get to the dinning room quickly before Kirby and Yoshi does!"said Master Hand.

"HEY!"yelled Kirby and Yoshi.

Everybody ran as fast as they can towards the dinning room.

At the dining room everybody was eating pizza.

When Bowser had arrive to the dining room, everybody stop eating and stared at him, excepct for Marth and Roy.

"What?"said Bowser.

"Bowser, why the hell are you dressed like a rapper?"questioned Link.

"Well, I saw this commercial today and it was talking about a rap contest and I thought it would be interesting so I went to go sign-up for it and I'm dressed like this because I thought it would be cool."explain Bowser.

"Uh, huh..."said Link.

"Hey, are there anymore pizzas left? I'm starving!"said Bowser.

"Yeah, there are. Here."said Fox as he give Bowser a slice of pizza.

"Thanks!"yelled Bowser.

He throw the pizza in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Okay. I did NOT need to see that."said Samus.

"So-a, when-a is this contest-a gonna start?"questioned Mario.

"Tomorrow."answered Bowser.

He went to the fridge to get a soda, then pop the open and drink the soda.

Bowser then put the soda can in the trash can.

"Well, I gotta go practice. See ya!"said Bowser.

**Later that night...**

It was 10:00pm and the Smashers were sleeping, that is if they COULD sleep.

Rap music was booming really loud throughout the mansion.

Master Hand was getting annoyed.

"Grrrr! I can't get any sleep with that stupid rap music playing!"he yelled.

"I can!"yelled Crazy Hand.

"Don't you ever shut up!"yelled Master Hand.

"No."said Crazy Hand.

"GAH!"yelled Master Hand.

Master Hand got out off his bed and floated towards Bowser's room.

He knocked on the door really hard.

Bowser open the door.

"Bowser! Turn off that music! I'm trying to get some sleep and I'm sure that the other Smashers are too!"yelled Master Hand.

"But, I need to practice for the contest tomorrow."said Bowser.

"You can practice all you want in the morning. Just turn off that damn music!"yelled Master Hand.

Bowser went back to his room an turned the music off.

Master Hand floated away.

"Bastard."said Bowser.

"I heard that!"yelled Master Hand.

Bowser slammed the door and locked it.

**Well, their's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this. R&R whenever you can. **


	3. Chapter 3: I Wanna Make You a Star!

**Disclaimer: Still, I don't own everything.**

**Chapter 3: I Wanna Make You a Star!**

It was 8:00 in the morning and rap music was being played loud again.

The Smashers were having breakfast.

"Man. Bowser is giving me a headache playing that rap music so loud."moan Roy.

"I know and it's driving me nuts!"said Link, as he too a sip of his coffee.

Suddenly, the rap music stop.

"Finally. The music stop."said Link.

Bowser walk into the kitchen and grab a bowl and a box of cereal.

The rest fo the Samshers had stared at Bowser with skulls in their eyes.

"What?"questioned Bowser.

"Why were you playing that damn rap music so loud! Are you trying to make us def!"yelled Mr. Game and Watch.

"Sorry, but I need to practice."said Bowser.

"It's okay. But If you want to practice, then could you lower the music. It doesn't need to be THAT loud, you know."said Roy.

"Okay. I'll do that."said Bowser.

He put down the bowl and cereal on the table, open the fridge, grab the milk and closed the door.

Bowser set up his cereal and begin to eat.

After he finished his cereal, Bowser rushed towards his room.

"Wow. He's not playing isn't he?"said Marth.

"Looks like it."said Link.

**At The Nintendome**

The dome was crowed.

Bowser and the rest of the contestants were backxtage.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please give a warm shout out, T. Koopa!"yelled the announcer.

Everyone cheered and sighs went up as T. Koopa ran on stage.

"Whoa, sounds like 'American Idol' out their."Bowser said.

"I LOVE YOU, T. KOOPA!"yelled a fan girl.

"All right, everyone! Are yall ready to get this thang started!!"yelled T. Koopa.

"YEAH!!!"cheered everyone.

A few hours had passed by and it was finally Bowser's turn.

"Listen up, everyone! It's time for our next contestant, K-K-K-King BOWSER!"yelled T. Koopa.

Everyone applauded as Bowser ran up on stage.

"Yo, DJ! Give me a beat!"yelled Bowser.

The DJ spin a beat.

"Yeah! Everybody, clap your hands!"yelled Bowser.

Everyone in the dome clapped their hands.

"Yo! I'm a eliminator of the MIC. And I know how to do it right!

I can crush anyone who gets in my way! And make sure that there'll be hell to pay!"

The audience was going wild.

"YEAH! Because I am, King Bowser! The stage thriller! The MIC killer! The people's player! The best damn rapper ever! And if you don't that I am right! Then, theirs gonna be fight!

Now, everybody! Say it!"

Bowser put the MIC in the air near the audience.

"YEAH!!!! BECAUSE I AM, KING BOWSER! THE STAGE THRILLER! THE MIC KILLER! THE PEOPLE'S PLAYER! THE BEST DAMN RAPPER EVER! AND IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT I AM RIGHT! THEN, THEIR'S GONNA BE A FIGHT!!!"yelled the audience.

"Now yall know who I am. It is time for me to scram!

PEACE!!"said Bowser as he did a peace sigh.

He ran backstage.

"Okay, yall! It's time to see who's da winner! Now everyone, If yall want KT Koopa to be the winner, SCREAM!"yelled T. Koopa.

Some of the audience screamed.

"If yall want, G. Toad to be da winner, SCREAM!"yelled T.Koopa.

A few of the audience screamed.

"And, if yall want King Bowser to be da winner, SCREAM!"yelled T. Koopa.

The WHOLE audience screamed.

"Well, the people have spoken! King Bowser is da winner!"yelled T. Koopa.

Bowser ran up the stage and everyone went wild.

Outside the dome, a brown wolf wearing a black hat that has a red band around it, a blue dress shirt, a red tie, a black suit and brown dress shoes.

Bowser stared at the fancy looking wolf.

The wolf walked towards Bowser.

"Who are you?"questioned Bowser.

"I'm Slick D. But, you can call Slick. And I'm a world-wide famous music producer."said Slick.

"Cool."said Bowser.

"I saw your performance earlier, and was wondering if you wanna be a star?"questioned Slick.

"SURE!"yelled Bowser.

"Alright then, KB. Let's take a ride in my limo."said Slick.

The chaffer, who was a monkey, open the door.

The two went inside the limo.

The chaffer started up the engin and begin to drove off.

"Okay, dog. First, you need to sigh a contract."said Slick.

He had Bowser the contract.

Bowser took it from him and begin to read it.

"When your finished reading it, just sighed your name on the dotted line at the bottom."said Slick.

Bowser nodded his head and continued to read.

After he finished reading, Bowser sighed his name on the dotted line.

Slick took the contract from Bowser and put it in his jacket pocket.

"Cool. Now all you need is a DJ."said Slick.

"Okay, but where do we get one?"questioned Bowser.

"Don't worry. I know a perfect DJ."said Slick.

He leaned over towards the limo driver.

"Hey, TJ! Drive us to the mansion, please."said Slick.

"Sure thing, Slick."said TJ.

The limo then drove straight to Slick's mansion.

**All right! Their's chapter 3! Review as soon as you can.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Legendary DJ

**A DJ Master and A Hip Hop King**

**Chapter 4: The Legendary DJ**

The limo then parked in front of Slick's mansion.

TJ got out of the limo and open the passenger door.

Slick and Bowser step out of the limo.

Bowser's eyes widen at the sight of the mansion.

"Whoa! It's huge! And cool looking!"said Bowser.

"Thanks! I drew out the blueprint and built it myself."said Slick.

"YOU build this all by yourself?!"questioned Bowser with shocked.

"No, course not. I had a couple of my home boys to help me out. Come on in and check it out."said Slick.

The two walked towards the mansion.

Slick knocked on the door.

A tux wearing tiger open the door.

"Hello, Master Slick, and how have you been doing this fine evening?"greeted the tiger.

"It's been going well."said Slick.

The tiger leaned to the side and saw Bowser.

"Ah, and who might this fellow be, hm?"questioned the tiger.

"This is King Bowser. He's my upcoming star."said Slick.

"Hey."said Bowser, waving at the tiger.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Master King Bowser. My name is Hector."greeted Hector.

"Hector is the butler. He is very polite and kind, but just don't get on his bad side."said Slick.

Slick and Bowser walk inside the mansion.

Bowser had drooled at the sight of the mansion.

"I see your diggin out my pad, huh?"said Slick.

Bowser nodded.

"Well, make yourself at home, KB. I'll be at my office if you need me. It's right at the end of the hallway their."said Slick, pointing.

He then walked down the hall towards his office.

Bowser begin to walked around the mansion.

**In Slick's Office**

Slick was sitting behind his desk, flipping through his address book.

He was scanning through the numbers until he stop at one.

"Found it!"yelled Slick.

He picked up the phone and begin to dialed the number.

The phone had ring a couple of times.

"Hello?"said the person at the other line.

"Hey! Been a long time, shorty. What's up?"greeted Slick.

"Sup, Slick! How have you been all this long time?"questioned the person.

"Eh, nothing much. Hey, I've got a favor to asked."said Slick.

"Sure. Name it."said the person.

"I wonder if you could be a DJ for my new, up-coming star, King Bowser."said Slick.

"You mean that giant koopa who had blown the roof off the Rap-Off contest, last night?"questioned the person.

"Yeah, the same one. Look, soon he's going to be making records and touring the world, so he needs a good DJ. And you're the best one ever! You're a legend, G! And I need you!"said Slick.

"Don't beg, man! I wasn't going to say no! Of course I'll spin some tunes for KB! It's the least I can do for an old, pal."said the person.

"Thanks, double-G dog! Your one fly shorty! So, when are you able to come over here?"said Slick.

"I'm able to come here right now! I'm not doing anything."said the person.

"Great! See ya later!"said Slick.

"Peace, shorty!"said the perosn.

They both hung up.

Slick pulled his hat over his eyes, put his feet up on the desk and went to sleep.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Their was a knock on the door.

Hector opened it.

"Ah, good to see you again. How are you doing?"he greeted.

"Nice to see you too, Hector! And I'm doing fine! By the way, where's Slick?"said the person.

"Master Slick is at his office."answered Hector.

The person then walked towards Slick's office.

When she got their she knocked on the door.

Slick woke up.

"Oh, come in."said Slick.

The person open the door.

"Well, hey their, home girl!"greeted Slick.

Bowser was walking around the mansion, studying it's surroundings.

He then walk past a door that caught his eye.

Their was a sign on the door that says 'GAME ROOM'.

Bowser open the door.

Their were all kinds of video games in the room.

Their was also a pool table, and a dart board hanging up on the wall.

Bowser ran to one of the arcade machines and begin to play it.

The door suddenly open.

Bowser quickly turn around.

He saw that Slick was with a female, brown wolf, with blue eyes, wearing a blue and purple cap, red and black headphones, a blue collar that has a short gold chain that has a small, black record connected to it.

The wolf was also wearing a green T-shirt, purple jacket, red and black fingerless gloves, blue jeans and black and red sneakers.

"Hey, who's that?"questioned Bowser.

"She's your DJ."said Slick.

Slick and the wolf walk towards Bowser.

"KB, I like you to meet, Mix Masta."said Slick.

"Sup, KB."greeted Mix Masta.

"Hey."greeted back Bowser.

"Mix Masta is a legendary DJ, who has been known to spin the best tunes of all time."stated Slick.

Bowser was shocked to have a legend as his personal DJ.

Slick looked at his watch.

"It's 11:30pm. Why don't we go get some shut eye. Tomrrow, you two can be more acquainted with each other."said Slick.

He called Hector.

"Yes, Master Slick. How my I be of service?"said Hector.

"Can you show these two to their rooms?"questioned Slick.

"Why, I'll be delighted, sir."said Hector.

He faced then faced the two.

"Come along, please, you two. I will take you to your rooms."said Hector.

Bowser and Mix Masta followed him.

Hector stop at a door.

"This is your room, Master King Bowser."said Hector.

Bowser looked around the room.

"Sweet!"said Bowser.

Hector then guide Mix Master to her room.

"And this is your room, as always, Miss Mix Masta."said Hector.

"Thanks, Hector."thanked Mix Masta.

"No problem, Miss Mix Masta."replied Hector.

Hector then closed the door and went on his way.

**Their you go! Chapter 4! Chapter 5 is comming soon!** **Oh and Slick D., T. Koopa, TJ and Mix Masta are my fan characters. **


	5. Chapter 5:Were Number 1!

**A DJ Master and a Hip Hop King**

**Chapter 5: Were Number One!**

Slick D, Mix Masta and Bowser were at the recording room.

Slick was at the controls and Bowser and Mix Masta were inside the second part of the recording room.

"Ready, everyone?" questioned Slick.

"Ready."said Mix Masta.

"Okay, here we go."said Slick as pressed the 'Recording' button.

Bowser rapped and Mix Masta spin the tunes.

A few hours later the song was complete and Slick made copies of it.

**Six Months Later**

Mix Masta was at the living room listening to music on her lab top and Bowser was watching TV.

Hector then walk into the room.

He tapped on Mix's shoulder.

Mix turned around and took off her headphones.

"What's up, Hector?"questioned Mix.

"Master Slick needs to see you and Master King Bowser in his office."said Hector.

"Oh, okay. Come on, Bowser."said Mix Masta.

"Awwww! Just when it was getting to the good part too!"complained Bowser.

Mix Masta glared at Bowser.

"All right! All right! I'm coming..."said Bowser.

The two went to Slick's office.

"Were number one in the charts!"yelled Slick.

"That's good news, Slick."said Mix Masta.

"Yeah. But their's more good news..."said Slick.

"What's that?"questioned Bowser.

"The sales are sky high! We've sold over 400 million copies!"yelled Slick.

"Wow."said Mix Masta.

Slick went from behind his desk and put one are around Mix Masta and one around Bowser.

"With this team. We'll be mega stars in no time!"saidSlick.

"Yeah. We'll make music history! GRAW! HA! HA! HA! HA!!!"said Bowser.

Mix Masta and Slick stared at him.

"Uh. Sorry. It's a habit..."said Bowser.

**At the Smash Mansion**

Roy was sitting at the living room, listing to his MP3 player.

Link walked into the room and saw Roy.

"What are you listing?"questioned Link.

Roy did not hear him.

Link walk over to Roy and took off his headphones.

"Hey!"yelled Roy.

"Now that I've got your attention. What are you listing?"said Link.

"A really cool Hip Hop music, I downloaded into my MP3. It's cool."answered Roy.

"Roy, I never know you like Hip Hop."said Link.

"I had always like Hip Hop. It's just that Hip Hop now is boring and weird until this came out, Hip Hop is fun to listen again."said Roy.

"Hey, speaking of Hip Hop, where's Bowser?"questioned Roy.

"sighs Who knows..."said Link

**At Slick Mansion**

Slick, Mix Masta, and Bowser were having a meeting at his office.

"We need another member of the team."said Slick.

"What do you mean?"questioned Bowser.

"I mean, King B, we need a singer."said Slick.

"A singer, eh."said Mix Masta.

"Yep. Anyone of yall know anyone who can sing?"questioned Slick.

"I do. I'll call the person, right now."said Mix Masta.

She took out her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Sup!"greeted Mix Masta.

"Hey, Mix! What's up?"greeted the caller.

"Eh, nothing much. Hey, I have a favor to asked you."said Mix Masta.

"Sure. Name it."said the caller.

"I was wondering if you can come by Slick's mansion? That is, if your not busy."said Mix Masta.

"I'm not. I'll be right their. See ya, soon!"said the caller.

"See ya!"said Mix Masta as she hung up the phone.

**Sorry. I know it was a LONG time since I've updated this fic. I had to get some new ideas. Anyways, please review whenever you can.**


End file.
